Feels Right
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: New Day feels, yet again. It's the night before'Mania and Xavier Woods is awake, thinking and reminiscing. Short, fluffy drabble. New Day Shipping.
Disclaimer: The New Day is owned by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). The actors portraying New Day own themselves. This is a non monetary fanfiction that I make no financial gain from.

Warning: Slash, brief use of Xavier's real name, some language and feels, flashback.

* * *

Feels Right

* * *

It's one in the morning and Xavier can't sleep, even with the soft breathing of his boys nearby. He's nervous as fuck about this weekend, and what the future holds for himself and his stable, his boys. It was Wrestlemania, the biggest even in WWE and he was going into the event as a champion. Here they were, almost a year of being WWE's tag champs, and still together as a stable for nearly two years. He looked at his boys, the two older men that was his world.

He recalled being this nervous when he was first assigned to work with Kofi and Big E, men of color that made their own mark in WWE numerous times. He looked up to them, in a way, despite Big E being only six months older than him. He was grateful for their friendship, both on and off screen and it was never a dull moment with them.

He doesn't remember the moment when he realized that his admiration for the men was becoming an attraction, but he remembers when he stared looking at them little differently. He also remembers how it freaked him the fuck out and how he tried to give himself space from them. It failed to rid his feelings for the older men, and they were soon questioning him about why he was so distance from them.

Xavier chuckles and continued to stare at the ceiling of his room, recalling the moments the stable got closer than friendship.

~Months Earlier~

"Aust, come on, man. Talk to me."

Xavier removes the ear buds he's had in his ears for the past ten minutes. He turns his head towards the oldest member of the stable. Kofi gives him this soft, worried look. His eyes—the eyes that Xavier finds himself getting lost in more and more each day—implore him to be honest. Quite frankly, Xavier's tired of hiding, tried of pretending that everything's fine when he feels like running away from the men he was falling in love with.

Before Xavier fesses up to what's bothering him, E strolls in with their lunch. Xavier tries to capitalize on the distraction by reaching for the carton, but his food is quickly snatched away from him. Xavier finds himself dragged back to the room and seated in a chair. Two worried sets of eyes are on him. The look in E's eyes tells him he's in on this as well and fully intends to assist Kofi and to no entertain any thoughts of escaping. Xavier shrinks into his seat, wishing something; someone intervenes before he destroys the friendship he's built with them.

"Aust." Kofi's tone is still concerned, but firm. E offers added intimidation by crossing his arms.

Xavier looks helpless at them, and sighs, giving them a serious expression. He decides to go out and say it, "I don't know when it happened, but I really like you two. And I don't mean as friends."

"You're attracted to us." Kofi says this as a statement of realization, not a question. Big E remains silent.

Xavier nods and looks away, certain that the stable is fucked and so is he. There's a pause before Xavier feels Kofi's hand gently grab his face and make eye contact. The look Xavier gets is not one he was expecting from his stable mates. Kofi's smile is relieved. Big E's expression has softened as well, giving the youngest man a smile as well. Xavier is confused and questions why his stable mates aren't yelling at him right now, though he doesn't mind Kofi's hand on his face.

"We've been worried about your silly ass is why." Kofi offers, bringing the confused Xavier into a hug. Xavier quickly hugs him back. He's allowed to stand up. Big E brings him into a hug as well.

"To be honest, Aust, we kind of suspected it for a while. We knew you were gonna deny it if we called you out on it right away, so we decided to wait." E explains away.

"We couldn't wait any longer when you started running from us and looking so down." Kofi adds.

"I wasn't looking down…was I?" Xavier asks them; not realizing his body language was obvious.

"You looked as if your whole world crashed and burned, man. And we felt that we caused it." Kofi finishes, a frown gracing his bearded face.

"What?" Xavier was frantic, he haven't meant to worry them like that, "No, no, no, no! I just thought that-"

"'-we'd freak if we knew how you felt about us? C'mon, Austin, give us some credit." Kofi tells him, trying not to crack up.

"'Sides, it wouldn't be right freaking' out on you when we haven't been straight up with you." E admits, casting a soft gaze at Kofi, who returns his expression.

"What do you mean?"

Big E motions Kofi closer to him. The two lean in close as share passionate kiss with one another. Xavier is floored, having no knowledge of how intimate his friends were. The kiss ends and both Kofi and E give Xavier their attention. Words fail Xavier as they answer the questions he has, but cannot ask.

"We've been together since before we joined up with you," Kofi admits, looking between Big E and Xavier, "We planned on telling you at some point, but we didn't know what we were at the time. We still don't really know what to call us. And we got caught up with each other as we started working with you. In a strange way, we have you to thank for this. We've been happy, but we felt like something was missing."

"That something," E gently pulls Xavier between Kofi and him, "Is you."

Xavier managed to squeak out, "…me?"

"Yes, you. Don't think we didn't notice you staring at us." E assures him.

"We were eyeing you just as hard."

Xavier is further surprised when Kofi kisses him first. He melts into them as he feels Big E kiss the back of his neck . Kofi reluctantly breaks off the kiss, leaving Xavier flushed and in wonder. They're both brought into a warm hug by E.

"I can say with all honesty I never expected this to happen." Xavier admits, snuggling into the bigger man.

"Feels right?" E questions Kofi.

"Feels hella right, E." Kofi replies.

All Xavier can do at this moment is just eye the two men and allow himself to be embraced.

~Present~

"You thinkin' about that day again, Puff?"

Xavier turns towards Kofi, who is now awake. Big E is also awake and studying his lover.

"Damn, I didn't mean my thoughts to be that loud." Xavier jokes as Kofi pulls him closer and holds him.

"You nervous about tomorrow, Puff." E points out, getting in the snuggling.

"It's easy for y'all. This is my second time being in 'Mania and it feels like my first time all over again and oh my god, I just realized what I just said." Xavier is flushed. Big E and Kofi chortle at Xavier's choice of words before they pepper his face and neck with kisses.

"For the record, we're nervous too, Puff. I don't matter how many times we've been in 'Mania before. But no matter what happens out there tomorrow, we'll still be here. Ain't nothing gonna change that for us."

"And nothing is going to change how we feel about you, Puff."

Xavier smiles in Kofi's chest. He feels E's hands gently rub his bare back. Kofi places a few kisses on Xavier's forehead as E leaves one hand to pull the sheet over all three of them.

"Love you guys."

"We love you too, Puff."

As soon as Xavier drifts off to sleep, E and Kofi exchange kisses of their own.

"Still feels right?" E questions him.

"Still feels hella right. Night, E." Kofi settles down, still holding Xavier.

"Goodnight." E replies, placing an arm around them before joining his boys in their dreams.


End file.
